


This Is What Happens When You Forget Your Manners

by JaneFroste



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alpha/Beta Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Manners Talk, Dirty Talk, Dom!Gerard, M/M, Mating, Rimming kind of, Sub!Frank, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneFroste/pseuds/JaneFroste
Summary: — Ты даже не поздоровался, когда я пришел домой. Я думал, что хорошо тебя воспитал, — рычит он, смотря на Фрэнка сверху вниз, свободной рукой вытаскивая наружу свой член, обвитый темно-синими венами, отчего бета горячо выдыхает, слабо подаваясь вперед. — Неужели мне снова придется тебя дрессировать?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frerardestiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frerardestiel/gifts).
  * A translation of [This Is What Happens When You Forget Your Manners](https://archiveofourown.org/works/476521) by [frerardestiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frerardestiel/pseuds/frerardestiel). 



Фрэнк тяжко вздыхает и достает ключи из заднего кармана джинсов, открывая дверь в свою квартиру. Черт, хорошо, в квартиру Джерарда; проведя в его квартире достаточно большое количество времени, он начал воспринимать ее, как свою. Он чувствует себя немного странно, когда думает об этом: он ведь еще совсем молод, а уже живет с другим мужчиной. Но в то же время он понимает, что ничего «нормального» в их отношениях с Джерардом нет, и самое привлекательное во всем это то, что Джерард совершенно отличался от других мужчин, с которыми спал Фрэнк; и от осознания этого у него кружилась голова, словно он выпил подряд несколько стаканов чего-то крепкого.  
  
Он сегодня так зол, что бросает свой рюкзак на пол, как только заходит в квартиру, даже не оглядываясь, чтобы найти Джерарда. Часть его хочет схватить рюкзак и положить его у стенки — туда, куда просил его ставить Джерард, — но другая хочет разозлить мужчину до чертиков; и все его тело жаждет этого, заставляя кровь вскипать в венах, а тело сжиматься от ярких импульсов и истекать липким потом. Он прекрасно понимает, что это все из-за полнолуния, и чувствует, как его буквально тянет на край, заставляя вспыхивать из-за любой мелочи, и единственный, кто может поставить его на место, это Джерард.  
  
Его учитель по литературе задал классу довольно-таки объемную книгу для прочтения, так еще и написать эссе, но самое отстойное, что все это нужно сделать в течение двух недель; и, Боже, ему сейчас на это глубоко плевать. И он понимает, что у него будет катастрофически мало времени на прочтение книги и на само эссе; полнолуние уже совсем-совсем близко, отчего его мозг буквально тяжелеет с каждым днем, не давая сосредоточиться на школе, и единственное, что сейчас ему нужно, — какие-то безумные поступки и много, _много_ секса.  
  
Фрэнк чувствует ударивший в нос запах Джерарда еще до того, как он слышит его шаги в другой комнате; кожа начинает покалывать, и из его горла вырывается пронзительный скулеж. От Джерарда пахнет потом, кофе и этим странным запахом, которым обладают только альфы, заставляя Фрэнка сходить с ума, тем более сейчас, когда полнолуние не за горами; и они оба чувствуют это. Фрэнк ничего не хочет, кроме своего альфы.  
  
— Фрэнк, — говорит Джерард, и Фрэнк чувствует, как дрожь пробегается по всему его телу, потому что, ох, этот тон.  
  
Он поднимает взгляд на Джерарда, натыкаясь на его мрачное лицо, и Фрэнк, гордо подняв подбородок, чувствует, как электрический заряд прошибает его тело. Он молчит — Джерард не разрешал ему говорить, — смотря на него в ожидании; волк внутри Фрэнка бесится, ведь его партнер прямо перед ним, и он просто хочет быть послушным, покладистым, чтобы его хватили, обнимали и трогали. Святое дерьмо, как Фрэнк хочет, чтобы к нему прикоснулись, так сильно, что он начинает дрожать еще сильнее.  
  
— Что я тебе говорил по поводу твоих вещей? — продолжает Джерард. — Почему твой рюкзак валяется посреди коридора?  
  
Фрэнк все еще дрожит, стараясь подавить в себе желание прямо сейчас прыгнуть на Джерарда, но, блять, это так трудно; Джерард подходит к нему, и его запах становится все сильнее и сильнее с каждым шагом, пока Фрэнк не чувствует тепло его тела на своей коже. Джерард выглядит так невероятно горячо в своей черной рубашке, на которой расстегнуты первые две пуговички, и брюках, и Фрэнк видит его бледную грудь, усыпанную мелкими темными волосками. Контраст между его короткими светлыми волосами и темной одеждой по-своему завораживает, и Фрэнку кажется, что Джерард в одно время выглядит агрессивно, но в другое слишком чувственно. Он чувствует, как тепло внутри передвигается с бешеной скоростью от его живота к другим частям тела.  
  
Когда Джерард подходит слишком близко, Фрэнк задерживает дыхание и — черт — смотрит на промежность Джерарда; он возбужден, и черт, ему это так нужно, он хочет, чтобы Джерард схватил его за шкирку и заставил его раскаиваться, он хочет, чтобы Джерард оттрахал его так сильно, насколько это возможно, он хочет чувствовать саднящую боль во всем теле, и чтобы это не прекращалось в течение следующих нескольких недель.  
  
Но он молчит.  
  
— Ответь мне, Фрэнк, — говорит Джерард, нависнув над Фрэнком. Он вдыхает воздух в легкие и чувствует запах Джерарда, который возбудился лишь от паскудного поведения Фрэнка и от того, как он смотрит на него своими яркими глазами, заполняя своим мускусным ароматом все пространство вокруг них.  
  
— Я просто бросил его на пол, когда пришел домой, — бормочет Фрэнк, чувствуя, как Джерард кружит вокруг него, словно охотник, слыша каждый чертов шаг позади себя. — Я был зол. — Джерард пихает его вперед, и Фрэнк едва сдерживает ехидную усмешку на своем лице. Он надеется, что Джерард не видит его лица.  
  
А потом Джерард хватает Фрэнка за волосы не слишком сильно, но и не слишком ласково, и Фрэнк стонет, чувствуя, как разбегаются мурашки по всему телу и как кровь стынет в его жилах.  
  
— Такой плохой, отвратительный мальчишка, — шепчет ему на ухо Джерард, отчего Фрэнк снова начинает дрожать всем телом. — И это твоя благодарность, м? Ты знаешь, что это значит, Фрэнки? — Джерард прижимается своими бедрами к заднице Фрэнка, и он чувствует, как его глаза закатываются назад, потому что, Господи Боже, Джерард так сильно возбужден. И Фрэнк просто хочет, чтобы его оттрахали, еще с самого утра он возбужден. Он дрочил под холодными струями воды, пытаясь снять напряжение, чтобы отправиться на уроки, но длилось спокойствие недолго, он снова возбудился прямо перед тем, как войти в ебаный кабинет.  
  
— Что? — спрашивает он, чувствуя, как Джерард снова тянет его за волосы, заставляя громко простонать.  
  
— Ты знаешь что, и кажется, мне стоит наказать одну неблагодарную маленькую задницу, — рычит Джерард, и святое дерьмо, наконец-то. Он толкает Фрэнка к дивану и дергает на себя, чтобы тот не смог сесть. Джерард снова хватает его за волосы и толкает вниз, чтобы тот встал на колени, напротив его промежности. Рот Фрэнка наполняется слюной лишь от одной мысли о том, чтобы отсосать Джерарду. Он не может оторвать взгляда от его паха, скуля словно собака, и наконец Джерард отпускает его волосы и начинает медленно расстегивать свои брюки. — Ты даже не поздоровался, когда я пришел домой. Я думал, что хорошо тебя воспитал, — рычит он, смотря на Фрэнка сверху вниз, свободной рукой вытаскивая наружу свой член, обвитый темно-синими венами, отчего бета горячо выдыхает, слабо подаваясь вперед. — Неужели мне снова придется тебя дрессировать?  
  
Джерард обвивает пальцы вокруг основания члена, и Фрэнк извивается, словно змея, вспоминая первую дрессировку с Джерардом, вспоминая, как впервые они переспали, вспоминая, как он кончил настолько сильно, что в глазах плясали звездочки.  
  
Фрэнк снова протяжно скулит, и Джерард ухмыляется.  
  
— Открой рот, — приказывает он, и Фрэнк сразу же размыкает губы, желая наконец почувствовать вкус смазки, и он дергается от удивления, когда Джерард проводит кончиком члена по губам Фрэнка. — Ты такой красивый, ты себе даже представить не можешь, Фрэнки, — говорит он, и Фрэнк громко стонет, смотря на него и чувствуя, как его лицо краснеет, а тело стягивается в тонкую струну, — ты прекрасно знаешь, что нужно сделать, чтобы меня разозлить, знаешь, что будет, если ты забьешь на свои манеры.  
  
Фрэнк закрывает глаза, чувствуя легкое головокружение, и начинает тяжело дышать. Он чувствует, как его член упирается в боксеры, оставляя мокрое пятнышко на ткани, и он так сильно хочет Джерарда, что уже практически невозможно терпеть.  
  
— Джи, — скулит он, совершенно не смущаясь того, насколько нуждающимся он сейчас кажется. — Джи, мне нужно… — говорит Фрэнк, но Джерард его обрывает, сжимая волосы на его затылке, заставляя запрокинуть его голову, и он чувствует, как начинает задыхаться, отчего его член предательски дергается в штанах.  
  
— Что тебе нужно, Фрэнки? Скажи, — рычит Джерард, и Фрэнк смотрит на него полуприкрытыми глазами, открыв рот и тяжело дыша.  
  
— Трахни меня, — выдыхает он, и Джерард смотрит на него, ухмыляясь.  
  
— Скажи «пожалуйста», и я сделаю все, что ты захочешь.  
  
Фрэнк морщится, и Джерард низко смеется, прекрасно зная, что Фрэнку не доставляет особой радости говорить «пожалуйста». Никогда.  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я тебя выебал? — спрашивает Джерард, его голос спокойный и такой тягучий, отчего коленки Фрэнка едва ли не разъезжаются в разные стороны, и он чувствует, как сидящий внутри него волк сходит с ума, ведь сейчас говорит его альфа. Он чувствует, как волк в голове начинает скрестись, заставляя нагнуться и подчиниться, но Фрэнк до сих пор никак не привыкнет к этому, панк внутри него все еще буйствует, усложняя ситуацию, даже если с Джерардом все кажется таким простым и веселым; он все-таки по уши влюблен в этого человека, и он чувствует, что принадлежит ему полностью и без остатка. Что чистая правда.  
  
Фрэнк кивает, и Джерард наклоняется так, чтобы между их лицами оставалось буквально несколько миллиметров, так, что Фрэнк чувствует запах кофе на своем языке.  
  
— Скажи «пожалуйста», — повторяет Джерард, его губы прямо напротив губ Фрэнка, и он не выдерживает, облизывая губы альфы.  
  
Джерард отстраняется и дергает Фрэнка за волосы, отчего тот протяжно шипит.  
  
— Ну-ну, Фрэнки, когда люди что-то спрашивают у тебя, ты им отвечаешь. Не заставляй меня наказывать тебя еще сильнее. — Он медленно двигает рукой по своему члену, и Фрэнк смотрит на него, почти что рыдая.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты наказал меня, — говорит Фрэнк, и у Джерарда перехватывает дыхание, и в этот момент, когда они смотрели друг другу в глаза, воздух вокруг них стал еще тяжелее; Фрэнка трясет так, словно его бьет дикий озноб, ведь Джерард выглядит так, так хорошо.  
  
— Хорошо, — кивает Джерард, его голос такой грубый, отчего Фрэнк сжимает кулаки в карманах своих джинсов, чувствуя, как он сходит с ума, чувствуя, как сильно он хочет прикоснуться и почувствовать член Джерарда, как сильно он хочет сесть на его член, дерьмо. — Отсоси мне, а потом я трахну тебя своим скользким от твоей слюны членом.  
  
Фрэнк громко и низко скулит, быстро кивая.  
  
— Такой хороший мальчик. — Джерард туго сжимает свой член, и Фрэнк смотрит на него своими маленькими глазками, буквально сходя с ума от того, насколько сильно он хочет, чтобы Джерард оттрахал его ротик. Он стонет, когда член Джерарда касается кончика его языка, и вкус смазки заполняет своим ароматом легкие Фрэнка. Он вылизывает его член от основания до кончика, кружа языком по головке, и Джерард стонет, направляя голову Фрэнка в нужном направлении. Он продолжает посасывать головку, затем, отстранившись, плюет на нее.  
  
— Блять, — выдыхает Джерард, и Фрэнк стонет в ответ. — Давай, ложись на диван. Я прямо-таки уверен, что ты сейчас такой мокрый, словно маленькая грязная шлюха.  
  
Он отталкивает Фрэнка, и тот запрыгивает на диван, становясь на колени спиной к Джерарду, и он стягивает с себя брюки с ремнем. Он делает это довольно быстро, из расчета на то, что его руки дрожат как пиздец; он даже не знает, как он это сделал, но он наконец-то спускает вниз джинсы, оставляя их болтаться у коленей. Он чувствует, как Джерард шевелится позади него, и он наклоняется над диваном, облокотившись на подушки, громко дыша.  
  
Он немного дергается, чувствуя, как руки Джерарда хватают его за ягодицы, и стонет, слыша, как Джерард втягивает носом воздух. Он расставляет ноги, насколько позволяют ему джинсы, и ждет.  
  
— Блять, Фрэнк, ты такой мокрый. Твою мать. — А затем стонет, переходя на крик, когда Джерард лижет его между ягодицами, языком пробираясь от яиц до копчика, и он громко выкрикивает. Джерард продолжает вылизывать его, посылая крошечные искры удовольствия прямо через его задницу. Он дергается, и у него перехватывает дыхание, застревая комом в глотке.  
  
— Джи, — выстанывает он, и Джерард низко и дико рычит, подаваясь вперед, и без предупреждения грубо толкается в него.  
  
Фрэнк хватает его за руку и низко стонет, содрогаясь всем телом, и тяжело выдыхает, поддаваясь навстречу Джерарду.  
  
— Блять, да, — стонет он, чуть ли не рыдая. Как же он хотел этого.  
  
Он чувствует, как ему становится намного лучше, и все, что потребовалось для этого, это внимание Джерарда, в принципе, как и всегда.  
  
— Малыш, ты такой сладкий, — шепчет Джерард ему в ухо, обдавая горячим дыханием кожу.  
  
— Блять, Джи, мне так хорошо, когда твой член во мне, — выдыхает руку и цепляется пальцами за светлые волосы Джерарда.  
  
— Скажи мне, как сильно ты этого хочешь, — говорит Джерард и перестает двигать бедрами, отчего Фрэнк чуть ли не глотает свой собственный язык, пытаясь возобновить движение. — Проси меня, умоляй оттрахать тебя, словно последнюю шлюху, скажи мне, как сильно ты этого хочешь.  
  
Фрэнк скулит и качает головой, двигая задницей туда-обратно, но руки Джерарда хватают его за бедра настолько сильно, что скорее всего останутся синяки, и он чувствует, как его кожу начинает покалывать.  
  
— Джи…  
  
— Умоляй меня, скажи «пожалуйста», я учил тебя всегда говорить, блять, «пожалуйста, — его голос звучит грубо, и Фрэнк всхлипывает и выдыхает:  
  
— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, Джи, выеби мня, мне это так нужно, я так этого хочу. — И Джерард подается бедрами вперед, и Фрэнк буквально пищит, когда член Джерарда касается его простаты.  
  
— Хороший мальчик, — хвалит его Джерард, и его голос такой низкий и хриплый. Он трахает его жесткими, длинными толчками, заставляя Фрэнка забывать собственное имя, а горло болеть от постоянных криков, но он не может остановиться, не хочет. Ему это так надо, он этого так хочет.  
  
Он двигается в ритм Джерарду и кусает свою руку, когда кончает; горячая сперма попадает прямо на подушки дивана, и скорее всего, Джерард накажет его за это, потому что, как правило, он должен прикрыть свой член рукой, чтобы избежать вот таких вот ситуаций, но ему было так хорошо, кто бы знал.  
  
Джерард продолжает двигаться внутри него, тяжело дыша прямо на ухо Фрэнку, и он поворачивает голову в его сторону, вцепляясь в губы Джерарда, проглатывая его стоны. Он хочет, чтобы они были только его и только.  
  
— Да, Джи, кончи в меня, заполни меня. — Он слышит, как его волк поскуливает, Фрэнк чувствует, как он хочет, чтобы альфа сделал его своим, и Фрэнк не может ждать, он хочет чувствовать, как сперма Джерарда стекает по его бедрам. — Пожалуйста, — снова просит он, и Джерард хватает его за подбородок и смотрит ему в глаза.  
  
— Мой, — рычит он, и Фрэнк кивает.  
  
— Твой, — шепчет он, переставая дышать, когда Джерард вздрагивает и кончает глубоко в него, так горячо и хорошо, и он открывает рот, касаясь кончиком языка губ Джерарда.  
  
Они продолжают целоваться и кусать друг друга какое-то время, а затем Джерард отпускает бедра Фрэнка и выходит из него, заставляя Фрэнка выдохнуть. Он чувствует, как сперма Джерарда стекает по внутренней стороне бедра, так липко и тепло, и он шевелит задницей, зная, что Джерард смотрит на него.  
  
— Блять, — выдыхает Джерард, и кусает ягодицу Фрэнка, заставляя его подпрыгнуть и рассмеяться.  
  
Он слышит, как Джерард покидает комнату; он так устал, чтобы делать что-то. Он не может даже поднять голову, сложив ее на руках, и издает тихий стон, когда Джерард возвращается с пачкой влажных салфеток, вытирая задницу и ноги Фрэнка.  
  
— Спасибо, Джи, — бормочет он, зная, что Джерард его слышит. Он оставляет легкий поцелуй на его макушке, настолько нежный и теплый, что Фрэнк непроизвольно улыбается.  
  
— Не за что, — говорит он, — но ты не думай, что я не накажу тебя за твой грязный рот, когда ты проснешься. — И Фрэнк чувствует себя спокойно и устало, радуясь, что его альфа рядом с ним.


End file.
